Byron Town
is a town, whose fame for its ceramics attracts many merchants around Britannia. Plot Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk and King try to find information about the Seven Deadly Sins in Byron, where they are stared upon by the residents and the merchants there while Ban and Diane were on standby at the Boar Hat. The four soon find still-unchanged wanted posters of themselves, and finding a wanted poster of herself greatly scares Elizabeth. All the residents, upon discovering that they are the criminals in the posters, try to chase them, only for them to escape. Though Hawk suggests for them to forget about business in Byron and escape, Meliodas and King leave Elizabeth in the hiding place to gather information, upon the princess' own urging. Some time later, the Holy Knight Griamore, arrives in Byron, having received a report of Elizabeth being found. When he discovers that she is not there, and had escaped, he cruelly considers the report as false and a waste of time and orders the execution of the innocent civilian who was the one that had reported. Just then, Elizabeth, unable to watch such an injustice happen, shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she wouldn't forgive his injustice, he retorts, while lifting her with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family, but is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. Later, that day, Hawk apologizes to Meliodas and King for not being able to stop Elizabeth's capture, and informs them of Veronica and Griamore having headed to an inn named, "Ceramic Tear". When King suggests that they return to the bar and form a plan, a very enraged Meliodas declares that they are going immediately. In Veronica's room, in the aforementioned inn, the former princess of Liones scolds Elizabeth for sneaking out of the castle, and orders Griamore, who is staying guard outside the room, to stand down when he is alarmed by her raising her voice. Upon her sister questioning her whether she was taken there under the orders of the kingdom, Veronica accepts so, and also states that if Elizabeth was captured by here then, she could even become the future princess. Quickly adding that she was joking, she then asks her sister to come back to the castle, since as a princess and Holy Knight, she had enough influence to "do something". Elizabeth, however, refuses to do so and then also expresses her opposition to the Holy Knights' enslavement of the citizens, with Veronica justifying it by saying that the citizens' forced involvement in military activities was for their own protection in the upcoming war. She continues to say that rumors state Elizabeth to be hunting the Holy Knights down with the Seven Deadly Sins, and asking her to cut all ties with the legendary group, informs her that they are all "despicable and evil". Their captain, Meliodas, she includes, is not a half-hearted criminal, but a "raging monster who leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes", and that his child-like appearance is, but a mask. When her sister opposes the statement, Veronica argues that Meliodas is simply deceiving her to use her later, and when Elizabeth refuses to disclose the Deadly Sins' location, refuses to let her out of the room. Turning back for a moment before going out, Veronica also gives her sister a pendant of their father's, which he says will protect her from evil, then ordering Griamore to guard Elizabeth inside her. As she leaves, Meliodas and King are shown to also have reached the inn, the latter arguing against his captain's decision to retake Elizabeth, and the former reassuring King, and then instructing him to do as planned. King then, using his telekinetic abilities, tilts a cup on the table, which leads Griamore to extend his hand in order to catch it, and in doing so, create a small moment of distraction. Meliodas utilizes this small moment to enter the room without Griamore's attention, and then stops Griamore from unsheathing his sword with one hand. Swiftly jumping above, Meliodas lands a knifehand strike on his opponent neck. Struggling to gain the upper hand, Griamore releases a series of random punches in an attempt to strike back. However, Meliodas easily dodges all of them and finally lands a fist on his chest, knocking the man out. The battle ends so briefly and quickly, that as Meliodas defeats Griamore, he also catches the cup that was falling down. Veronica returns to the room and finds an unconscious Griamore, scolding him for letting Elizabeth be taken back, and when he offers to chase them, stating that they have already made their move. Later, when Elizabeth thanks Meliodas for saving her and apologizes for not remain hidden, Meliodas only states that he shouldn't have left her there by herself, and also informs her that they have found their next destination. Abruptly, fireworks are burst above the town they are next headed to, as Elizabeth states that though she said that her time with her sisters was very enjoyable the previous day, she is very happy when she is traveling with the Deadly Sins, though frightening events often occur. As the both walk away, Meliodas' shadow is seen to be silhouette of a giant monster, hinting at him not being a human. Fights and Events *Meliodas vs. Griamore *Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Red Demon *Hendrickson, Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Gray Demon References }} Navigation es:Biron Category:Locations Category:Britannia